The Chosen Two
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: What if instead of just the boy who lived, there had also been a girl?Not Harry Potter's twin, but best friend.Hermione Granger discovers there's more to her than meets the eyes.And how does mysterious Fleur Delacour tie into this mess? HG/FD;HP/GW;CC/LL
1. The Beginning

**A/N: What if Harry wasn't the only survivor to the killing curse? What if Hermione had suffered the same fate? Please give this a try.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Potter? Ms. Granger, if you would," Professor Dumbledore asked the two second year student to follow him.<em>

_Quietly the three of them made their way to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore walking in front of the two children, approaching the office Harry and Hermione grew a bit nervous._

"_Now there is nothing to be nervous about," Dumbledore chuckled sitting down at his desk. Gesturing for the other two to sit in front of him, he offered them a lemon drop._

_They stared at each other before Hermione couldn't take it anymore squirming in her seat she held her professor's gaze._

"_Professor, why are we here?" Hermione's voice rang out shakily throughout the office._

"_Well, Ms. Granger, I have something to discuss with both you and Mr. Potter. Though it seems we are waiting for one more, which is running a bit late." Dumbledore replied staring at the door._

"_Professor, what happened to Dobby?" Harry asked remembering the kind house elf that had helped him._

"_He has been set free; he is alright, Mr. Potter. As for you, how are you feeling? Fighting the basilisk couldn't have been easy." Dumbledore's eyes held a glint of curiosity in them._

_Harry smiled, "It wasn't. I have one question, how did Tom Riddle take hold of Ginny?"_

"_That is dark magic, Harry. You'll eventually learn about it, for now it is not important."_

"_Alright," Harry mumbled._

_The office was quiet again._

_Slam!_

"_I'm sorry for being late. I couldn't get here quick enough. Then I forgot the place has bloody spells to prevent apparition." A woman with bright pink hair stumbled in._

"_Nymphadora good for you to join on us." Dumbledore, greeted her._

"_Professor, not to be rude, but why are we here, with her?" Hermione's impatience showed._

"_Ah of course, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter meet Ms. Nymphadora Tonks."_

_The woman walked further in taking Harry's extended hand. Shanking it she turned to Hermione and hugged her. Shocking the Gryffindor greatly, not one to be impolite, Hermione stood still._

"_Nymphadora?" Dumbledore's voice questioned._

"_Oh I apologize. I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I saw you, kiddo." Nymphadora said at a still stunned Hermione._

"_Professor?" Hermione asked a bit lost._

"_Ah, right, Nymphadora here is a very important person. She is your Godmother, Hermione."_

"_Excuse me?" the intelligent Gryffindor stated._

"_Hermione your parents have told you, you're adopted right?" Nymphadora inquired._

"_Yes, they have."_

"_Well then, Hermione, you're parents weren't muggles. Your mother was a witch your father was a muggle. Emma Granger was a very bright witch. She was top of her class, Ravenclaw chaser in quidditch and very gifted with teachers. She was one of the sweetest people I've ever known." Dumbledore started to explain. "Robert Derentes your father was a compelling muggle. Fell in love with Emma since day one and accepted her magical world. Never calling into question anything, he took everything in stride. They were an amazing couple a true pair. It came with great regret their death."_

"_Professor what has this got to do with me?" Harry asked while Hermione took in the information of her parents._

"_Ah right, Harry. Your mother, Lily was best friends with Emma. They got along tremendously well. And why I have called you into this office is very important. You see Harry, Hermione, the night Lord Voldemort was killed four adults died along with two survivors of the killing curse. You Harry against the Dark Lord. Your parents protected you, just leaving the scar in place. The same night in the house next door, the same thing was happening. Bellatrix Lestrange was sent out by Lord Voldemort to destroy the Derentes. Your parents Hermione, your father was killed first. Then your mother died. Except when she sacrificed herself and died, the Dark Lord had vanished. Helping absorb some of the killing curse that had hit you as a baby, the curse was even deflected more. The other part that saved you was your mother's protection, love. Since both love and the deflection of the curse hit you, you were left without a scar." Dumbledore continued confusing the teens._

"_Wait, I was hit by the killing curse?" Hermione questioned._

"_Yes," Tonks replied._

"_And love protected me?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_I'm scarless because?"_

"_That's not important. What's important is that you're alive and well." Tonks stated._

"_Right. No offense Professor, Miss," Hermione mentioned glancing at Tonks and Dumbledore, "But how am I supposed to believe all of this?"_

_Both adults looked at one another expecting this question to happen. _

_Tonks opened her mouth to reply, "We don't. We're hoping you'll trust us, if not your parents would be happy to help us explain."_

_Hermione nodded her head, the twelve year old not quite wrapping her head around the new information._

* * *

><p>That had been two years ago.<p>

And Hermione Granger had grown in those two years. She now accepted that she was in fact Emma Granger and Robert Derentes were her actual birth parents. She now understood that Nymphadora Tonks was her godmother and that Harry was like her cousin. She now agreed that she was as big of a factor to winning the wizard war as was Harry. Hermione Granger finally knew she was a key player to the survival of the world.

The brunette currently sat inside the train compartment she had reserved for her friends.

Harry came into the compartment next, his black hair shielding his eyes, he took a seat quietly.

Ron bustled in next, his arms stuffed with candy for the ride from platform 9 and ¾ to Hogwarts.

The three fourth years exchanged smiles, but said nothing.

They were still shaken up from the Quidditch World Cup.

Luckily for them Ginny gracefully slid into the compartment followed by Luna.

Luna chose to sit next to Hermione while Ginny sat next to Harry.

The five of them rode in silence, eventually Luna curled up into Hermione and Ginny fell asleep on Harry. Harry stared out the window, Ron slept quite loudly while Hermione sat unfolding a letter, Tonks had sent her.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I heard what happened at the World Cup. Thank god, you and Harry are alright. Both Sirius and I were worried sick. Yes, I know Harry's godfather is Sirius. Look this year some things are going to be happening, I can't determine if they'll be good or bad yet. And I can't tell you more, but you're going to have to modify some things. I want you to be near your friends at all times. Always be either near Harry or next to Harry. I want both of you to look after yourself. Keep your friends close and don't trust anyone you don't already. Keep your eyes open and don't believe in anyone who has a mysterious past. I wish I could explain more, but I can't. We'll meet up soon, I promise._

_Love, Tonks_

_P. S. Tell Harry Happy late birthday._

Hermione was greatly confused when she had gotten the letter warning her. She had kept to herself.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice was tentative.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I got a letter from Sirius." Harry mentioned keeping his volume low. "Tonks, sent you one as well?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, she was warning me of the year ahead."

"So was Sirius, he told me to stay close."

"Tonks ordered me to do the same. What do you think this is about?"

"I have no clue, but we'll have to keep them close as well," Harry stated nodding towards Ron, Luna and Ginny.

"Yes we will, we'll have to keep a close eye on them."

"Hermione?"

"I'm scared, Harry."

"I know, I am as well." The boy who lived murmured stopping himself from saying more as Luna stirred.

* * *

><p>"Now we're all settled in and sorted,I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen," Dumbldore started explaing until Filch interrupted to him to whisper something in his ear. Nodding along, Dumbldore continued after Filch exited the hall. "So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."<p>

The French school entered. The women dressed in light blue robes. They danced their way through the hall. One particular girl caught the attention of Hermione.

She was tall, long blonde hair, a sweet face. She was beautiful, elegant. She was part Veela, Hermione mused seeing how much Ron, Harry and about every other boy at the Gryffindor table stared. Hermione scanned the room to see where the gorgeous woman had sat. She found her at the Ravenclaw table. All men at the table also stared along with a few girls, Hermione found herself suprised to see Cho Chang staring. The only reason the fourth year knew her was because she had shared a couple of classes with the fifth year. Luna Lovegood also stared, not directly at the witch, but in her direction. That was less of a surprise, Hermione had seen Luna do some less than appropriate things with the female body.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore's voice rang out.

The Hogwarts student watched as a group of well built up boys marched in. They dressed in animal skins and mumurs errupted around the room when Victor Krum entered next to his head master.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore's voice grew serious and spoke in authority and discipline.

"Wicked." Fred breathed out while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." Dumbledore introduced.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard decision is final." Barty Crouch annouced.

Hermione saw how everyone in the room got worked up.

She even heard both George and Fred shout, "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing! 

The room was silenced by the spell Dumbledore casted to project his voice," Silence!"

Then the golden case which Hermione had an inkling contained the goblet was revealed. The goblet of fire stood with a blue flame burning.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun." Dumbldore mentioned as everyone was senf of to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last bit came from this website since I could not find my book.**

**http:/e-card.**


	2. First Week

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect five reviews! Honestly, I didn't expect people to actually ay attention. However moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit jumpy. The next chapter will actually reference the book much more.**

**_Maya: _Thank you, I hope you enjoy.**

**_anon: _Possibly, I'll decide on the way.**

**_Zelda's Hero: _Thank you, I hope you enjoy.**

**_: _Thanks, I am trying to leave a lot of the books in the story. I don't want to change to much.**

**_TaintedFlare:_ Hope the update didn't take to long.**

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell is Dumbledore thinking!" Hermione screamed once the four of them were the only ones that remained in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"Hermione you need to calm down," Ginny stated.

"Calm down, this tournament is bull! Do you know how dangerous this is?" Hermione asked.

The other three shook their heads.

"People have died in this tournament! That's how dangerous it is!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well it's mellowed down, 'Mione. Dumbledore wouldn't be allowing it unless it was safe," Harry argued.

Hermione nodded, "I still have a horrible feeling about this."

"Harry's right, 'Mione, Hogwarts wouldn't be having the tournament unless it was safe." Ron aided.

"Fine," Hermione muttered before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

Lying in bed, Hermione let her thoughts flow.

_This year is going to be interesting._

_What could Tonks mean; surely she wasn't referring to the tournament._

_And what about the death mark at the Quidditch World Cup._

_And then there's the fact about the other two schools._

_Durmstrang has Viktor Krum who is an outstanding flyer and extremely cute._

_Beauxbatons Academy is interesting specifically the Veela, well that is if she actually is a Veela. What's her name? There is something about her._

Groaning into her pillow Hermione tried going to sleep and a few moments later she managed to drift off.

* * *

><p>"Boys! Will you hurry up! We'll be late to Charms if you don't speed up!" Hermione chastised as Harry and Ron purposely slowed down while they ate breakfast. "My god, you two are infuriating."<p>

Harry laughed as Ron chortled surprisingly neither choked on their food.

Hermione having enough of their childish behavior made her way out of the great hall. It's been a week since term started. Hermione was turning the corner when she bumped into someone.

"Je suis désole."

Hermione turned to look to her side. The blonde beauty from the French school was picking up both Hermione and her things that had fallen when the two had crashed. Scrambling to help, Hermione also stated her apology, "No, it's my fault. Pardon, mademoiselle."

The blonde whipped her head to look at Hermione.

"You understand French?" She asked with a thick accent.

"Oui," Hermione replied. "Je parle un pue de francais, je le comprede un pue."

She looked shocked staring at Hermione. And Hermione took the momentary time to look her over, she was even more beautiful up-close. She had long silvery blonde hair that, Hermione estimated would reach a bit above the blonde's waist. It was in a half bun and the strands that hung in the girl's face didn't take away any detail. The French woman's eyes were a stormy blue. They pulled Hermione in. Her nose had a gentle slope and her lips were in a tight smile. She could be a Greek goddess.

"You speak it very vell for a British girl."

"Umm thank you, I used to spend part of my summers in France so I picked up some of it." Hermione answered.

"Oh pardon, M'appelle Fleur, Fleur Delacour."

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Delacour."

"Vell Miss Grangur, call me Fleur."

"Then call me Hermione, Fleur."

"Alright 'Ermione."

"Not to be nosy, but where were you heading to?"

"Oh, you see, I 'ave class vith Professor, umm, ze one vith crazy 'air?" Fleur said struggled.

"Hagrid?" Hermione questioned.

"Oui, I Believe 'e teaches Ze Care of Magical Creature class?" Fleur said looking at her schedule.

"Yes, that's Hagrid. Do you know how to get there?" Hermione asked.

"Non," Fleur mumbled.

"May I escort you?" Hermione pried.

"Oui, if it vill not be an inconvenience." Fleur said adding as an afterthought. "Vut don't you 'ave class?"

"One time that I'm late to Charms won't hurt me, plus Hagrid can write me a note. Come on you'll be taking the class with 5th and 6th years I think."

"Oh, vhy merci 'Ermione."

"No problem Fleur, this way if you will." Hermione mentioned gesturing to the hallway leading to the courtyard.

Together they walked past the courtyard and down to the hut where Hagrid's class was gathering. They didn't exchange small talk; they kept steeling glances at each other and gave each other small smiled. Reaching Hagrid's hut Hermione quickly presented Fleur to him and got a note before rushing to get to class. Yet not before stopping to glimpse back and sharing a small shy smile with Fleur.

* * *

><p>The door to the charms classroom quickly closed. The fourth years turned to look at the intrusion. Hermione stood leaning against the door before walking briskly to Professor Flitwick. Handing him the note she made her way to the seat in between Harry and Ron.<p>

"What happened to being late, Hermione?" Ronald asked teasingly.

"Yeah 'Mione it's not like you to be late." Harry snickered.

"I was busy doing something," Hermione explained before focusing on the lesson.

* * *

><p>"So what held you up?" Harry asked as they made their way to where the goblet was.<p>

"Yeah when you reached the Flitwick's class you had this goofy dazed expression." Ron added.

"Oh my god you boys are clueless," Ginny piped having been there for the lunch conversation.

Ron and Harry gave her confused looks. "She met someone!"

The boys' eyes widened.

"What!" Both Ron and Harry exclaimed. "HERMIONE!"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Is Ginny right?" Ron asked.

"Mmm," Hermione wondered not paying attention as she saw Fleur walk into the same room.

"Ron asked if Ginny was right, Hermione?" Harry repeated.

"Oh, umm, maybe," Hermione answered sitting down and pulling out her book. Harry and Ron shared a bewildered look.

* * *

><p>Hermione was positive she had read the same line twenty times by now. Between glancing up and steeling small peeks at Fleur laughing with a group of friends, catching snips and pieces of Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Luna and surprisingly Cho's conversation, and listening to Harry and Ron argue about the goblet, Hermione was positive she would not get her daily reading in. It wasn't until Fred and George showed up with a potion both boy's had created claiming that they'd found a way to enter their names in the tournament.<p>

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." George stated to the room filled with students.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred explained.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said giving a pointed look at both boys.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger." Fred jokingly asked leaning into Hermione's personal space.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione explained motioning towards the circle on the floor.

"So?" Fred mentioned.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." Hermione replied.

"That's why it's so brilliant." George wittingly answered. **"**Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?" Fred asked.

Together the twins jumped inside. The room held its breath while the twins jumped. Nothing happened as they dropped their names inside the goblet. The remaining students cheered not noticing a blue light emit from the goblet launching both boys out of the circle. Standing up both boys looked at each other and notices the long white beards they both had.

"You said…" George muttered.

"You said…" Fred countered.

The boys broke into a fight rolling around on the floor the other students cheering them on. Shaking her head Hermione went back to her book.

The doors to the room opened once again. Viktor Krum walked in surrounded by a group of Durmstrang students. The room was quiet even Fred and George stopped their scuffle. He dropped his name into the goblet before turning around and catching Hermione's gaze. They kept staring into each other before Hermione glimpsed down. Blushing slightly Hermione watched as Viktor left the room with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>The week and school went by quickly, the days becoming slightly, but definitely colder. Classes became harder and school actually started and soon both visiting schools became old news. September 19 approached quickly before Hermione knew it.<p>

Waking up bright and early for a Saturday Hermione stretched before taking a shower and heading down to breakfast. Dressed in jeans, a tight white t-shirt, a pale pink sweater on top, old converse, and her Gryffindor scarf, Hermione tied her hair into a ponytail. Walking into the great hall she was met by the sight of almost empty tables. There was a group of small Slytherins at the Slytherin table, the Hufflepuff table was only occupied by Cedric Diggory and his group of friends, Ravenclaw's table seated Cho, Luna, Padma and Fleur along with a smaller blonde probably in Ginny's age group, and a black haired girl. Walking to the pretty much vacant Gryffindor Hermione waved towards Jordan Lee, Fred and George before grabbing her breakfast. Sitting down and grabbing the paper her owl Obscurité had brought.

Reading down the paper not really paying attention to her surroundings, Hermione's eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" A woman's voice asked, clearly Ginny's.

"Hmm, umm, Ginny," Hermione pretended to contemplate.

"It's much more fun when you don't know who it is!" Ginny huffed sitting in front of Hermione.

"Of course, Ginevra," Hermione mocked.

"So what's planned for the day?" Ginny asked serving herself her own breakfast.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look 'Mione, what are we doing for your birthday? And don't tell me we're staying inside and that you plan on reading and doing nothing fun."

"Ginny, I plan on reading and doing my homework." Hermione said seriously, but was highly amused.

"BORING! You're turning fifteen, we should do something fun!"

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Play quidditch."

"Gin, I might be the team's chaser and extra seeker, but that still doesn't take away my fear of heights. Just because my mother was Ravenclaw's seeker at one point doesn't mean I still don't hate flying."

"But you love the game!" Ginny stated.

"I still hate flying!" Hermione argued.

"Lame, c'mon 'Mione please!" Ginny pouted, seeing the boys head over to their table.

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

"Morning, Ginny, 'Mione," Ron mentioned while stuffing his plate with food.

"Good morning, Ginny, Hermione." Harry said. "Happy birthday, 'Mione," Harry stated handing her a small box.

"Harry, thank you, what's this?" Hermione asked.

"Open it," the green eyed boy said.

Carefully opening the box, Hermione was met with a set of new quills, along with paper, and inks in different colors. Throwing her arms around Harry, Hermione thanked him again.

"What about mine?" Ron asked handing Hermione over a kit of supplies to clean one's wand.

Thanking him as well she turned towards Ginny.

"Mine's down at the pitch," Ginny stated casually.

"You were going to drag me down there anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I managed to convince you to play, so why not?" Ginny stated.

Nodding along Hermione tuned out the conversation Harry, Ron, and Ginny started about their little quidditch match they were about to have. Seeing Obscurité approach again with a two letter's Hermione eagerly open them, the first one was from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy birthday sweetheart! Hope you have an amazing day. Wish we could give you a hug. Enjoy turning 15__th__ darling, and we'll see you soon, hopefully. Your gift should be there in around a week._

_We love you very much,_

_Mum and Dad. _

The second letter was from Tonks.

_Hermione,_

_Happy 15__th__ Birthday! My gift to you sweetie is a visit. I hope to see you in two weeks at the Three Broom Sticks. I'll give you your gift there. Remember be safe. I love you._

_Tonks._

Smiling Hermione folded her letters. Hermione felt a tap on her back; she turned around to find Luna, Cho, Fleur, and the small blonde. Padma and the dark haired girl had disappeared.

"Yes, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." The blonde third year stated before sitting down next to her and handing her a small package containing a silver bracelet with a blue stone.

"Luna it's beautiful. I can't."

"Hermione, please take it. I picked specifically for you."

"Thank you." Hermione mentioned hugging the Ravenclaw.

"So what do you have plan-" Luna started only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"Luna!" Ginny called.

Turning around Luna faced Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Mmm," the small girl acknowledged.

"Up for a round of quidditch?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, why not? Can they come?" Luna nodded towards the group behind her.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically while Ron's jaw dropped and Harry looked down.

"Alright lead the way then." Luna said standing and walking next to Ginny.

Standing up Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Luna started their way out of the great hall. Cho and the blonde girl followed behind them towards the quidditch pitch.

* * *

><p>"I vas not aware it vas your birthday," Fleur mentioned as Hermione stood up.<p>

Looking towards the blonde Hermione blushed slightly. "I don't like making a big deal out of them."

"Oh," Fleur said. "Fifteen I assume fourteen seems to young."

"Yes, I'm one of the oldest in the grade."

"Zat's not a surprise." Fleur revealed as they walked out of the great hall.

"Really why?" Hermione questioned.

"Vell, you're very smart and you are very mmm mature, oui, very mature for your age."

"Umm, thank you?" Hermione asked.

"Pardon, I didn't mean to zound rude."

"It's alright. So I suppose you know how to play quidditch?"

"Oui, I do, umm my mother and I play a lot, along vith my petite sister."

"The small blonde is your sister," Hermione gestured towards the smaller blonde in front of them.

"Oui, Gabrielle."

"She looks a lot like you."

"People say zat very often. Vut believe moi, be are very different." Fleur explained chuckling.

"Really how so?"

"Vell she hates flying, I love it."

"Well we agree on something. I can't stand my feet of the ground." Hermione mused.

"Really?" Fleur's eyes widened.

"Yes, I love quidditch, but I hate flying."

"Zat's a bit, hmm vhat's the vord, controversial?" Fleur stated.

"Very, I don't like the feeling of being of the ground." Hermione mentioned.

"So 'ow do you play quidditch then?"

"I tend to only play when necessary." Hermione answered.

"Oh, vell do you 'ave an idea of the teams?"

"No, but we'll sort it out, Fleur."

"You remembered?"

"Yes, it's not easy to forget your name." Hermione mentioned.

"Merci?" Fleur mentioned.

"Right, c'mon, this way," Hermione cleared her throat.

Grabbing Fleur's hand and dragging her towards the center of the pitch. Hermione was positive it was her imagination that caused her to feel a spark at the touch of Fleur's hand. Ginny stood there with the rest of the gang and brooms and equipment ready.

"Alright, since all of us are here and we're eight, let's play four vs. four." Ginny started.

"I want Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Well, I want Harry!" Ginny yelled back.

"Guys, c'mon we have guest, Ginny what do you think the teams should be?" Hermione intervened.

"Okay, umm how about Harry, Ron, Gabrielle, and I against Cho, Fleur, Luna and Hermione." Ginny suggested.

"I like that," Luna mentioned.

"That's fine," Cho said.

"Oui, they're bon." Fleur conceded.

"Bien," Gabrielle agreed.

"Sure," Hermione mentioned. "Boys?"

"It's fine." Ron muttered.

"Alright, let's play."

* * *

><p>The group of eight started their game. Harry and Hermione were set as seekers as well as chasers. Ginny and Cho were chasers as well, but also had their eyes open for the snitch. Fleur was put in charge of being a beater and keeper as well as Ron. Luna just flew around passing the quaffle while Gabrielle stayed rooted to a place in the sky.<p>

Currently the all girls' team was winning by 20 points, and Fleur had just passed the ball up to Cho. Hermione dove after the throw Cho passed and scored another 10 points. The group decided to take a break.

"For someone who 'ate's flying, you are very good at it." Fleur commented flying near Hermione.

"Well my mother was a seeker, so I have a bit of flyer's blood in my family," Hermione stated.

"Maybe you could 'elp, Gabrielle. My poor frère 'asn't moved one inch since ze game began." Fleur asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied flying near the petite blonde. "Gabrielle?"

"Oui," the girl acknowledged trying to not look down.

"Would you be more comfortable flying with someone else?" Hermione questioned.

Nodding meekly Hermione did a quick view of who was at the pitch. She saw Neville walking by.

Flying towards him, Hermione landed. "Neville?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Would you mind playing quidditch?"

"Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea, remember second year?"

"You won't be flying alone. You see the small blonde up there, she's terrified of heights. Would you mind flying with her?"

Gulping Neville shook his head, "No."

"Alright," together both Gryffindor's walked to the pitch.

"Gabrielle," Hermione's voice was tentative. "This is Neville. He will fly with you."

"Oh, umm merci." Gabrielle answered as Neville mounted her broom.

The game continued.

"Who iz vith Gabrielle," Fleur asked as soon as the quaffle was thrown.

"That's Neville, very sweet boy in my year."

"Oh, iz 'e good a flying?"

"Not particularly, but they'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so, 'Ermione."

The girls and Neville ended up winning. And the group of teenagers headed inside for dinner before rest.


	3. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
